Unexpected Escapade
by Rekiah
Summary: After being saved from a tumble out of a tree, Kagome convinces Sesshomaru to help her return the baby youkai she found to his parents. Along the way, the pair manages to find themselves in varying amounts of adventure, danger and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**While I have dabbled on and off in the world of writing, it was only ever with my own originals. So this being my first fanfic, I'm not sure how well it will turn out. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it. - Rekiah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

"D'ya need me to walk to walk you back?" mumbled the half demon around a mouthful of ramen.

Smiling, Kagome replied, "Finish your lunch Inuyasha. I can manage."

A few hours ago, the group of shard seekers had come across a particularly nasty fire demon with a fragment of the shikon jewel embedded in his body. Inu Yasha had been the one to deal the final blow, but the victory wasn't without casualties.

Sango, who had suffered some minor cuts and bruises, was tending to a more heavily injured Miroku. The monk flinched a few times as Sango cleaned and dressed his wounds. Slight burns marred his left arm and a deep gash snaked over the same shoulder.

Since the sun was still lingering, Kagome felt comfortable leaving the safety of Kaede's hut to make the short trek to the well. Their medical supplies had depleted and Inuyasha was currently finishing off the last of the ramen.

"So I'll be back in a few days then," she said on her way out the door.

"A few days!" she heard the half demon exclaim, followed by some mumbled soothing words from Miroku.

The hike to the well wasn't very long and Kagome didn't feel the need to rush from the exhaustion of the day. Though, she couldn't wait to sink into the warmth, bubbles and comfort of a bath and enjoy a much deserved rest in her own era.

A rest that would have to be put on hold a while longer, she realized, as a faint sound of distress caught her attention. Was it an animal? The desperate cries sounded too pitiful that the miko found herself pushing aside tall grass, searching, until she heard a slight whimpering from above.

"Hello?" she called softly. When no answer was provided, Kagome gave a small huff and dropped her pack. "Alright then, I'll come to you."

Although at one point she had to hoist herself onto a higher branch, the old tree was mostly sturdy and provided easy footholds.

Another frantic cry from an overhead branch had Kagome craning her neck to see past the dense foliage until a small bundle of fluff peeked through the swaying leaves.

"I'm almost there little guy." She cooed.

Feet slipping slightly on damp moss clinging to the tree, Kagome was finally in reach of the little critter. Literally a ball of fur, the miko had no clue as to what it was. What she did know was that it needed some comfort and solid ground.

Gripping the branch the creature was sitting on with one hand, Kagome reached forward with the other, whispering gentle words and coaxing it to come a bit closer. When her hand made contact with the soft bundle, her heart went out when she felt it trembling.

Securing it firmly to her chest, she slowly maneuvered herself back towards the trunk and eased down to the next branch. A little more difficult than going up and having both hands free, but she was managing. Sort of.

Halfway down, she misjudged the distance of a lower branch and lost her footing. Gravity did the rest, dragging her to the ground below.

She landed ungracefully, but certainly not painfully. When she felt the fingers gripping her side tighten slightly, it took a moment to realize that she wasn't actually on the ground, but held closely by someone. Not for long though, as the arm supporting her snaked away leaving her to fall in a clumsy heap.

"What was that for?" she said angrily, whipping her head around. Oh.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

The miko stood quickly, checking on the little fur ball quivering in her arms and got straight to the point.

"Um, do you know what this is?" she asked softly.

Yellow eyes stared blankly.

"It was in a tree, well the tree I just fell from, actually. It was crying, so um, I climbed up and saved it. But then I fell and then you saved me. Thanks for that by the way."

More silence.

"Um…what should I do with it?"

The daiyoukai shrugged slightly, but his eyes seemed to hold some amusement.

Noticing the sun had dropped significantly, Kagome became torn between racing to the well and making sure her little friend was safe.

"He is harmless, merely a baby."

That caught her attention. "A baby? Where are his parents?"

Another shrug.

"Oh." Her heart broke for the little guy. "I can't take him with me, what should I do?"

A few moments of silence passed until an idea suddenly rang in her head.

"I know! Sesshoumaru-sama, you could babysit him until I get back!"

The eyes that stared back at her were not amused.

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

"It would only be for a few days," pleaded the miko. "You could even get Rin to help out, I know she'd love to."

"I cannot," stated the daiyoukai.

"You can't or you _won't_?" she shot back.

He remained silent.

"Can't you just do this one thing to help out a living creature that's in need? Don't you care even a little bit? I mean it's a _baby_!"

Growing frustrated with his uncooperative attitude, Kagome wracked her brain to figure out any possible way the proud demon would agree to help.

"What about his parents? You should be able to track their scent or something, right? If you help me find them, you wouldn't have to look after him and I'd get to go home without feeling guilty. What do you say?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a long moment then suddenly he was standing very close. Kagome inched back slightly and eyed him warily as he bent down towards her. She didn't get him angry did she? The last thing she wanted to do was get on his bad side.

But instead of showing any signs of intimidation, the daiyoukai sniffed delicately at the fur ball then stood straight once more.

Turning, he began to walk away causing a slight panic in the miko. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Are you really not going to help?" she asked dejectedly.

He didn't turn back, but she heard his one worded response carry through the distance between them. "Follow."

...

It had been a few hours and the sun had long since set, forcing Kagome to take out her flashlight. The little critter she still held in her arms remained silent but was no longer trembling. She wondered if he was sleeping. She couldn't see any limbs or features through the dusty gray fur to identify heads or tails of it, but she could feel tiny digits clinging feebly to her shirt. She'd never seen anything like it before.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she ventured. "Do you really not know what this little guy is? Is he a demon or just a regular animal?"

He glanced back appearing thoughtful for a moment. "He is a rabbit youkai."

"Rabbit youkai?" she marveled. "I don't think I've ever seen one. Can they take human form too?"

"Most likely, however this one is too young."

Humming a polite response, Kagome changed the subject. "Did you catch any scents that may lead to his parents yet?"

She didn't want this to take too long since her time in the future would be limited. Inuyasha always got impatient too quickly and before she knew it, he would be dragging her back to the Feudal era to fight demons and search for jewel shards. But for all the danger she faced, she couldn't complain that the half-demon didn't take good care of her. All of her friends for that matter. She loved them, but when a break was well due, she took it without hesitation.

Sesshoumaru shook his head in response to her question. "I will let you know the moment I can track them."

"They can't be too far, I mean what parent would leave their child wander so far away?" Then a sudden thought occurred to her, "Goodness, I hope they weren't killed or injured by some evil demon! I mean, that's completely possible, we've come across quite a few of them lately that were really violent. Are rabbit youkai powerful? I wonder if they're strong enough to fend off some of the stronger demons."

Kagome ceased her chattering when she practically ran into the daiyoukai who now stood motionless, gazing into the depths of the forest.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "Did you catch their scent?"

"Stand back," he commanded, suddenly tensing his body, and appearing every bit like the predator he was.

The leaves above abruptly came to life roaring in a blast of wind and energy that left the hairs on Kagome's neck standing on end. Whatever was approaching was very strong and if the malevolent energy pulsating through the area was any indication, very evil as well.

It didn't take long to reach them, a tall, thin blur buzzing around them. It looked like a warped shadow, black and unstable with grotesque-looking wings, cracked and leathery sprouting from between its shoulder blades.

It came to a standstill between the two of them, facing Kagome. Elongated fingers were twitching, scraping dagger-like nails against each other and its head was cocked to the side in an almost unnatural position. It didn't have eyes, or any other features for that matter, save the toothy grin stretching eerily.

She didn't see it move, but in the next moment Sessoumaru's toukijin flashed before her, blocking the clawed hand poised inches from her face. Then the shadow creature was gone in a blur.

The miko edged closer to Sesshoumaru who remained in a battle stance, his back towards her. "It's still here, isn't it?" she whispered.

Then there were claws scratching at her neck. Kagome froze and her heart skipped a beat. She tensed, anticipating Sesshoumaru's rescue. Only, it never came.

Then it hit her. He doesn't know. Even she couldn't sense its presence. Somehow it was suppressing its energy very well.

She gasped as she felt the nails begin to puncture her skin. "Sess…" she breathed in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Sesshoumaru whipped around, growling, his eyes stained with a touch of red. Poisonous claws sliced through the air, aiming to kill but missing the target.

Then he too was gone in an instant, leaving Kagome as she fell to her knees trembling in both fear and relief. What _was_ that thing?

The two appeared to flicker in and out of existence as they clashed violently for what seemed like an eternity. Either Sesshoumaru was taking his time, or he was having difficulty bringing it down. At least, that was what she thought, until the creature suddenly crashed to the ground from seemingly nowhere, writhing and hissing. She could see vapour wafting from the wound on its body as it melted and boiled, most likely from the daiyoukai's poisonous claws.

Sesshoumaru materialized mere feet above it and plunged toukijin through its chest, then again between its eyes. The shadow monster's movements were becoming weaker and slower. It showed obvious pain as it thrashed about and the menacing grin was no more but a wide gaping hole lined with thorny teeth.

It was dying a slow death despite the fatal wounds that should have already stilled its body. In the end, Sesshoumaru slashed toukijin across its neck, removing the head from its body. The creature finally lay, unmoving.

Once she was sure, it wasn't getting back up, Kagome pushed herself shakily to her feet and edged slowly over to the daiyoukai still standing over his kill.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama," she stammered. "Are you okay? Do you have any injuries?"

When he turned to face her, his usual calm demeanour hadn't returned. His breathing was slightly laboured and his expression was openly troubled.

"I have never faced such a demon before. Everything about it seemed unnatural and twisted. It was not of this world."

Kagome was shocked to see the demon lord in such a state. Whatever had rattled his nerves this much was definitely cause for concern.

Abruptly his eyes flicked in her direction and a clawed hand was suddenly at her neck. She didn't flinch, but eyed him warily. Sweeping away silky strands, Sesshoumaru brushed the pad of his finger across delicate skin and Kagome cringed when she felt a sharp sting. When he pulled away, his finger was red with blood.

It took her a moment to comprehend that Sesshoumaru hadn't just torn her skin. Her wound was from the hand of the monster, now lying dead near their feet.

Kagome suddenly felt sick. "I-I have to get away from… from this," she said gesturing to the corpse.

He nodded once and in moments they were a blur moving swiftly though the forest, Kagome in his arms and the rabbit youkai in hers.

It wasn't long before they had settled in a small clearing around a hastily built fire, courtesy of Sesshoumaru. The rabbit youkai, now nestled snugly in the miko's lap was unusually quiet. In fact, she hadn't heard it make a sound since she had rescued it earlier from the tree. It seemed completely at ease, expanding faintly with each breath it took.

She glanced up at Sesshoumaru who was expertly cutting one of her shirts into long strips of cloth to replace the other ruined shirt she held against her neck to staunch the bleeding.

Once finished, he flicked to her side and encouraged her to lower her hand. He soaked a few strips with water earlier fetched from a nearby stream and dabbed gently at the wound.

"That hurts," she complained, shying away.

"Your injury needs cleaning," he stated simply, and without hesitation, continued rinsing out the open flesh while Kagome could do nothing but grit her teeth.

With that task completed, Sesshoumaru set to work wrapping her neck with the makeshift bandages. Even though he expertly wound them and his touch was gentle and careful, the miko couldn't help the shiver that crawled up her spine knowing that the claws currently mending were responsible for much destroying.

After her injuries were tended to, Kagome nearly cracked her jaw with a gaping yawn. Crawling closer to the fire for warmth, she made do with a sweater bundled under her head for comfort. Her sleeping bag stored away in Kaede's hut would have been a wonderful luxury.

Before nodding off, she glanced to where Sesshoumaru sat nearby and remembered her manners. "Um, Sesshoumaru-sama? I just wanted to thank you for today. You probably have better things to do and maybe Rin and the others are waiting for you as well, but I'm glad you're here."

The daiyoukai remained silent, but his eyes were trained on her, reflecting the firelight.

"I hope we can find this little guy's mom and dad soon," she continued, referring to the bundle snuggling in her arms.

When he didn't reply, Kagome gazed drowsily into the flames. Her eyes were burning, but she couldn't shake the unpleasant feeling coiling within her. She knew she was safe with Sesshoumaru standing guard, but the slight fear nagging at her just wouldn't quit.

Sesshoumaru understood her uneasiness since it was the same that wafted around his own senses. In an effort to assuage her fears, he expanded his demonic energy throughout their campsite as a threat to any youkai who may have been lingering. He knew she would sense it and as he hoped, she calmed slightly.

"You must sleep," he spoke at length. "Humans require rest, especially when injured."

Humming a muffled response, the miko settled more comfortably, then, with drooping eyelids, succumbed to slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

At some point during the night, Sesshoumaru became aware of the sleeping miko's slight trembling. The weather had cooled dramatically with the rising moon, indicating the months had now shifted to autumn climate. Soon the forest would be painted in bright hues as a short-lived masterpiece, before cascading to create a crisp carpet on the earth below.

Inuyasha's human friend had caught the chill of the night. Her body was folded tightly against the crisp air, trembling and shivering slightly. He didn't understand the weakness of humans, what was the purpose of existing with such short, laboured lives? They were fleeting and fragile.

Nevertheless, the demon lord approached the slumbering priestess and seated himself alongside her form. He didn't neglect taking care of his allies, as he did have his honour to uphold. The pelt decorating his shoulder was removed and placed gently over the two cuddled together, providing warmth that the waning fire, now mere embers, stood no chance of accomplishing.

...

When morning arrived, Kagome woke to the melody of a single songbird perched on a nearby tree. The air was crisp but her body was pleasantly warm. The little rabbit demon was still snuggled up against her, not making a sound.

Finally becoming more aware of her surroundings, she realized what had happened last night wasn't a dream after all. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep next to the now charred circle of ash and blackened branches. Now she found herself wrapped comfortably in the pristine fluffy pelt which had constantly adorned Sesshoumaru's shoulder. And, she realized while looking about, the demon lord himself was nowhere to be found.

She tried not worry too much, she knew at least he would be back for his property.

No sooner than the thought had formed in her head, the daiyoukai himself sauntered up to their measly campsite, emerging from the shadowed forest. He dropped two freshly hunted rabbits near the fire pit and proceeded to build up the flames once more.

"Um, I don't think that's really appropriate," Kagome mentioned warily, gesturing at rabbit youkai in her arms.

Sesshoumaru flicked a glance at the creature. "There was nothing else in the area," he stated simply. "And you have to eat."

"Uh… I'd rather not. I mean, I really appreciate the effort and all, but to eat what could be this guy's family right in front of him? I really can't do that. I think we should just give them a proper burial and find a stream with some fish or something instead."

The daiyoukai didn't look too impressed, but rose anyway and walked away with the dead rabbits.

"Bury them nicely!" Kagome shouted after him. Then, giving her attention to the rabbit demon, she cooed softly and hummed, "I'm sorry little fella. Please don't be sad, they will be paid a proper burial."

Then to her surprise the little ball of fluff suddenly began to wriggle vigorously, managing to jump out of her hands, and bounce away.

"Oh! Where are you going?" she exclaimed, scrambling to her feet. "Please come back, we won't hurt you!"

It came to a halt a few feet away, fidgeting back and forth as if looking for an escape route. Then out of nowhere, it was scooped up and held firmly within Sesshoumaru's grasp.

"I don't know what happened," Kagome said breathlessly when she caught up to them. "Do you think he got spooked when he saw the rabbits?"

"It's possible," he replied. Then in a firmer tone directed to the fur ball, he said, "But why don't you let him tell you himself?"

Huh? "What do you mean?"

"He's been able to speak all along. He isn't the age I first thought him to be, perhaps similar in years to your fox kit."

"You mean Shippo?"

"Hnn"

The priestess cautiously approached the nervous critter. "It's ok," she soothed. "You're safe with us."

Then to her surprise, a pair of ocean blue eyes revealed themselves from beneath tufts of smoky gray fur, peering up at her warily.

"Hello there, do you have a name little guy? Don't be shy."

A tiny paw extended outwards and Kagome met it halfway, brushing against the soft fur with care. Then a quiet child's voice broke the silence with a whisper.

"Chi."

"Chi?" Kagome echoed. "Is that your name?"

The reply was a small nod.

"Why didn't you say so before, Chi?" she asked. "Was something wrong that you couldn't speak?"

"Whether or not they are youkai, rabbits are generally nervous and well guarded creatures," interjected Sesshoumaru. "That's why it's rare to come across one. They hide themselves well."

Nodding in understanding, the miko put on a friendly smile and spoke: "Chi, am I wrong in assuming you've lost your mom and dad?"

"No, I did lose them. A wolf youkai found our home and tried to eat us and my mother and father fought him off with all their strength. But then our small home crashed with the attack. That's the last thing I remember until you found me in the tree."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry to hear that!" The miko was devastated at the news. She looked to Sesshoumaru and urged him to understand the question in her eyes.

Were Chi's parents still alive?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful as the small troop resumed searching for Chi's parents.

Kagome's earlier suggestion that they search the area of the rabbit youkai's home was in vain when Chi revealed that he was hopelessly lost.

"Looks like we'll have to rely on Sesshoumaru's tracking skills, then," stated the miko. Then with a sigh, "Guess I won't be heading home anytime soon. So much for that relaxing soak I was looking forward to.

The demon lord eyed her. "You require water for bathing?"

He got all the answer he needed when her eyes lit up eagerly, but she exclaimed anyway, "Oh! Is there any nearby? A stream, a brook, a _hot spring_?

Understanding the emphasis surrounding the last suggestion, Sesshoumaru set forth on a new mission: Tracking down a hot spring.

Once early evening rolled around, the long awaited hot spring had been located and after a quick bite of roasted fish, the miko wasted no time sinking into its depths before the sun set and the air chilled.

Not wanting to leave the miko's side, Chi sat on a nearby boulder waiting until she finished. He had vaguely explained that water and rabbits didn't mix well and that he could clean himself if necessary.

The two chattered for a while and Kagome was pleased that the little youkai was starting to talk more.

"So what are your mom and dad like?" she asked.

After a thought, Chi answered, "Well my mom is really pretty. Her hair is long and she always wears the ribbon my dad gave to her. My dad says she's the most beautiful lady in the world."

"That's lovely," encouraged the miko. "It sounds like your dad loves her very much."

Giggling, Chi replied, "Yeah! He says 'I love you' to her all the time, he makes my mom smile a lot."

He was quiet a moment, then said, "I hope we find them soon."

With sympathetic eyes, the priestess whispered in a comforting tone, "I hope so too. But until then, Sesshoumaru-sama and I will take good care of you, Chi."

After a period of silence, Kagome realized he'd fallen asleep. "Poor little guy," she thought.

He was just a child, probably no older than Shippo. With growing determination, she settled back into the warmth of the hot spring. Tomorrow she would proceed with renewed purpose. Chi's parents _will_ be found.

…

Deep in his own thoughts, Sesshoumaru hadn't really been paying notice to the conversation between the two. While gazing at the burning embers of their fire, his mind had wandered into his own small dilemma. Finding Chi's parents wasn't going to be a quick undertaking. They had already spent two full days searching the forest extensively and he hadn't caught so much as a hint of their whereabouts, dead or alive. The rabbit himself was of no use except for his scent.

A few days before, he'd been on his own mission, tracking down a few rogue youkai making themselves at home within his lands. Sesshoumaru had shown no mercy. The damage they had created sealed their own fate and provided a deadly example for anyone else who came sniffing around.

Before his hasty departure, a quick command had advised Rin and Jaken to stay put until he returned. He was slightly concerned as they were still far away from the western lord's domain.

Tomorrow, he decided, the three of them would journey west to collect his pack before continuing on their current mission.

With a set mind, the daiyoukai reverted his attention back to his companions and immediately noticed the stillness. With senses suddenly on full alert, Sesshoumaru tried to track back to when the silence had fallen. _When was the last time either of them had spoken_?

…

Kagome awoke roughly, coughing and sputtering. Her senses were dulled and she had to fight for her breaths. In her alarmed condition, she vaguely remembered being in water. _Had she drowned_? she thought, panicking. In a disoriented state, the miko began thrashing and splashing, trying to free herself of the weight holding her in place.

"Hold still miko." A familiar voice filtered through the haze.

"Sessho..?" her voice croaked.

Heavy eyes struggled to lift upward, and when they did, the cold gaze of an angry demon lord stared back.

He was _not_ pleased.

"Get up," he commanded, his voice harsh.

Kagome struggled against her own clumsiness with limbs that just wouldn't cooperate. Her body clung to lethargy and she felt exhausted.

A low growl reverberated very close to her ear at the same time she felt herself being pulled from the warmth and into a shock of crisp air.

With a jolt she became alert, drawing in long shaky breaths to nourish her deprived lungs. She was sopping wet and shivering violently.

_Oh God. She had almost drowned_. _What was wrong with her?_

"I m-must have f-fallen asleep," she stammered.

Yellow eyes narrowed dangerously. "Protecting you from yourself will _not_ become my responsibility, miko. This type of negligence is unacceptable. You will not kill yourself under my protection. This mission was by your initiative, you will see it to the end."

With dramatically widened eyes, Kagome watched as the livid youkai stalked away until a soft voice spoke from beside her, "Kagome-sama, are you alright?"

_Chi_.

Suddenly she was very aware of her state of undress. Burning from embarrassment, Kagome fumbled with fingers turned numb from the cold to quickly dry and dress herself.

_How could she have done something so stupid? Falling asleep while taking a bath?_

Inuyasha would have killed her for such idiocy.

After reassuring her little companion of her safety, Kagome reluctantly made her way back to the glowing circle of their campfire. She was exhausted and humiliated.

Keeping her eyes lowered, she slumped in a heap next to the fire. She was so not looking forward to tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**To answer a reader's question (and maybe some more of you are curious about this as well), this story doesn't really take place in a specific area within the series. Think of it as an unrelated side story if you will. So certain characters may be mentioned while others will not. And while I'm trying my best, there may be a few OOC moments to get the story moving along the path I've created. Despite this, I hope the story has been enjoyable so far. Thanks so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome woke with the rising of the sun, chilled and somewhat damp from the morning dew. There was a slight moment of alarm when a quick glance around their campsite revealed the absence of a certain daiyoukai.

_Would he really have left because of what happened last night? _

With a sigh, Kagome pushed herself to standing. She couldn't help it if he was gone. She and Chi would just have to retrace their steps until they arrived at the small village where Inuyasha and the others were waiting. Well, maybe the others were. She didn't doubt the half demon had already slipped through the well in an effort to drag her back to the feudal era. Little did he know she'd never left in the first place.

He'd locate her eventually, even if she couldn't find her way back. He would cover up his worry throwing around explanations that he needed his shard detector and that Shippo would get on his nerves without her to occupy him. She'd come to recognize the routine, but she knew he cared and that made her happy.

Smiling now, Kagome shrugged into an extra sweater in an effort to fend off the cold. Next, she began digging through her bag for some leftover snacks to pull together a makeshift breakfast for herself and the still slumbering Chi. She was anxious to get moving and be back within the comforting circle of her friends.

…

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Kagome greeted the rabbit youkai cheerfully. "Would you like some potato chips and dried wakame? I think there's some leftover Pocky too.

"Okay," mumbled Chi, drawing closer to the warmth of the miko.

She decided against telling him about Sesshoumaru's absence. He would notice eventually once they started their hike back anyway.

But he didn't, or at least he didn't mention it. They had been walking for over an hour now and Chi was his usual self, talking occasionally, but mostly quiet. Maybe he understood what happened, he did see how angry Sesshoumaru was last night and the rabbit youkai seemed to be quite sharp for a child.

Suddenly, Chi was interrupting her thoughts with a hasty whisper, "Something is coming. Fast."

On full alert, the miko rotated in a slow circle, scanning through the trees. Her hand was mid-air reaching for her bow when whatever had been speeding towards them halted sharply mere feet from where they stood.

Blinking in surprise, Kagome stared back into two sets of pale eyes. "Ah-Un?"

"Hello Kagome-sama!" a child's voice greeted her.

"And Rin! What are you guys doing here?" exclaimed the shocked miko.

"Lord Sesshoumaru came to get us," explained the little girl. "He said we had a mission to complete."

Kagome was confused. "He sent you and Ah-Un to help me?"

"Yup! He told Ah-Un to find you as fast as possible!"

"Oh. And Sesshoumaru-sama is where…?"

"With Jaken-sama."

So the high and mighty demon lord decided since he was annoyed with her that he would send a small girl and his pet dragon to do the job for him? "What a jerk," she mumbled.

"Human! You dare insult the great Sesshoumaru? You will pay for your insolence, you- argh!"

The irritatingly high-pitched voice was cut off with an audible thump, followed by a hurried, "S-sorry milord, I have overstepped my boundaries."

Turning around to where the ruckus had come from, Kagome came nose to nose with the lord of the west. Or it would have been nose to nose if he hadn't been so annoyingly tall.

"I thought you left for good," she said managing to sound disappointed. _Let him think she didn't miss him._

Staring down his nose at the miko, he replied in his usual tone, "My pack was exposed too long without protection."

"Really?" she shot back. "I thought you were just having a temper tantrum and stormed off all huffy."

He cocked a brow and she glared through narrowed eyes.

Finally she said, "You didn't have to leave without saying anything, you know. And if you ask me, you totally overreacted last night. Instead of a lecture and you being all scary, I could have used some comfort. It _was_ an accident."

"You were careless."

"I was _tired_."

"That is no excuse-."

"Argh!" She cut him off. "I'm not talking to you anymore."

Sesshoumaru stood motionless, as if in shock, as the miko stalked away practically fuming.

…

The yellow eyes scrutinizing the back-and-forth between his lord and the worthless human were troubled. Jaken had never in his service seen his master engage in quite so much conversation, let alone with a simple human. More than that, it seemed as though he was _arguing_ with her.

Was this mission actually of importance, or was it another spur of the moment antic to pass the time? It was possible. Aside from the youkai who had caused trouble within the western grounds, nothing of significance had happened as of late.

The little imp flit a glance of disgust towards the miko. _I guess we'll be stuck with her until my master sees this through to the end. Perhaps he's getting soft._

The glare shot in his direction sent prickles of terror up his spine. Jaken gulped audibly.

_Had he said any of that out loud_?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_It sure is nice to be within female company again_, thought Kagome. Even though Rin was a child, she was very girly, so it was a pleasant contrast from the usual.

And so, the pace set for the group was slowed considerably to accommodate flower picking and sightseeing.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be off in his own world, strolling slightly ahead of the group and paying no mind to the imp trailing close on his heels. Rin, Kagome and Chi weren't too far behind, chatting and laughing, each sporting a crown of multicoloured flowers. Bringing up the rear was Ah-Un trotting along and occasionally pulling leaves from overhanging branches to munch on.

In all, the day was passing by quickly and pleasantly.

At midday lunch, the troop settled near a flowing stream waiting to enjoy the large catch provided by the daiyoukai himself. Kagome gave the fish a turn on the makeshift spit. _I really do need to get back home eventually, I'm starting to get sick of all this aquatic food_.

…

"Guard Rin," Sesshoumaru's voice commanded Jaken and Ah-Un over the familiar blast of power exploding through the vicinity.

_Did this one feel more powerful than the previous?_

As before, no warning had been given to the approach and no time offered to prepare. _Were these bursts of power somehow their methods of transportation? _ thought Sesshoumaru. _They seem to be appearing from out of thin air. Not to mention, I can't sense them at all._

The priestess was suddenly standing beside him, bow and arrow in hand.

"Stand back with the others," he told her firmly. "This is not a game."

She harrumphed. "I can help, you _do_ know I'm a priestess."

"That's only useful _if_ these things can be purified, miko."

Sesshoumaru was growing somewhat apprehensive. The creature was facing them but it wasn't showing any signs of aggression. It was an exact replica of the previous, with the same smooth, featureless face except for the off-putting toothy grin. It was tall and crooked and it seemed to be waiting.

He gave her a slight shove with his elbow and stood in front of her. "Now _go_."

The daiyoukai smelt the annoyance in her scent, she was offended. _Better that than dead_, he thought.

Now with his complete attention on the twisted creature, the demon lord raised his sword and tensed for the confrontation.

He blinked once and it was gone.

Cursing, Sesshoumaru's eyes darted in all directions, expanding his senses as far as they could reach. It did no good, whatever that thing was wouldn't show itself unless it wanted to be seen. Something had to be done about this. It had to have a weak point, but finding it was going to be next to impossible.

A female cry alerted him to its location. _So it liked to prey on the weak_.

He reached them in an instant, but it had already struck and vanished.

A quick inspection and he understood Jaken had been useless, forcing the miko to cover for the primary target: Rin. Both times, the volatile monsters had aimed for the weakest of the group. First it was Kagome, and now Rin.

Vaguely he caught the scent of blood, but he couldn't remove his focus from what took priority. He had to get rid of the creature.

The two humans were now circled by the demons protecting them. Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Ah-Un, on high alert, surrounded the most vulnerable of the group. Their fear was filtering through the daiyoukai's concentration. He wanted this to be over. _Now_.

As if on cue, their opponent materialized in front of the demon lord, mocking with its permanent grin. He wanted to slice it off.

This time it aimed for the strongest. _It's about time._

As before, the battle was not effortless. Sesshoumaru wasted too much of his energy merely by keeping up with its teleportation-type technique. Toukijin was practically wailing to taste its blood. And finally when it did, the sword seemed to be doubly encouraged to finish it.

With a few quick and well-placed manoeuvres, the shadow being was knocked to the ground. Propelled by Toukijin's eagerness, the demon lord pierced through its chest before it could escape and once again severed its head, just to be safe. There was no way he was letting that thing get back up.

With a small huff which might have passed for a sigh of relief, Sesshoumaru sheathed the still humming sword and regained his composure.

Now, he had a couple of humans to tend to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

A quick survey of the scene revealed only one injury. The miko's upper arm sported a sizeable gash, and it wasn't a clean slice. The blood seeping was from a deep and jagged wound.

Chi was now held in Rin's arms and both were equally distressed for the girl. Shooing them away, Sesshoumaru took charge, ordering Rin to fetch water from the stream and Jaken to bring bandages from the supplies secured to Ah-Un.

He turned back to the miko. She looked pale.

"That thing b-bit me," her voice was tight. "It really hurts."

"Don't speak," he said as he began dressing her injury. _Another one_. He eyed the bandages still adorning her neck from the attack a few days prior. She'd been changing them herself but he would replace them with fresh strips and inspect its healing progress as well.

He was half-way done winding the white cloth around her arm when he realized Jaken was hovering.

"Did you need something?"

The little imp jumped, as though startled from his thoughts. From the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru saw him squirm for a moment before hesitantly speaking.

"Mi-milord," he stammered. "When I say this, I undeniably speak with the highest respect to your lordship."

He paused, waiting for permission to continue.

When none was given, he took his chance anyway. "Being the great lord of the west, and j-just being great in general, milord, don't you think you're wasting your time tending to a human? Not to mention, a _priestess_?"

The daiyoukai's voice was like steel, "You are questioning my authority."

"N-n-no Lord Sesshoumaru, I would _never_. I-i-it's just that as of late it seems as though your g-greatness is going out of his way to provided for _humans_. And, and it seems, perhaps-"

"Stand down Jaken." The little imp 'eeped' when the icy words cut through his babbling. "If ever again such impertinence spouts from your mouth, the consequences will be _very_ dire."

The shiver that crawled up Jaken's back had nothing to do with the cold.

…

There was something wrong with the miko. Even for a human, a simple flesh wound should not have caused such a reaction. She was weak, practically lifeless and her skin was damp and pale.

With laboured breathing, she had stated the obvious, "I don't feel well."

Fetching some warm blankets, Rin began wrapping them around Kagome's shoulders, whispering comforting words.

"Maybe she was poisoned," offered Chi in miserable tones.

"Did somebody mention poison?" An eager scratchy voice intruded, startling most of the bunch. "Well that's my specialty. That and curses of course."

Seven heads swivelled in time to witness a crumpled looking hunchback hobbling in their direction.

Jaken leapt to his feet and took aim with his staff of heads. "Back away you old hag or you'll taste the wrath of my nintoujo!"

"Oh my, youngsters these days are so full of energy!" she exclaimed.

"How _dare_ you insult the retainer of the great lord Sesshoumaru! You will pay for your ignorance you- argh! Get off me you vile beast!"

Passing by the struggling imp now pinned under Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru approached their visitor.

"What business do you have with us woman?"

"Oh what a handsome young man you are," she spoke, inclining her upper body a far as she dared in a bow of respect. "I just happened to be strolling by, minding my own business, when I heard this little rabbit here mention something about poison."

Pausing a moment to dart her tongue over cracked lips, she continued. "And I just so happen to be a dealer of sorts in all kinds of poisons. So, I thought, what kind of coincidence is this that I should be passing by at the precise moment it was mentioned? Perhaps I can be of assistance. Were you looking to purchase something in particular? Or…" She crept over to where Kagome was propped against a tree. "Maybe this young lady needs an antidote."

The priestess shied away with effort when old wrinkled digits lifted her chin. "Oh yes! This one is very powerful. However, it seems toxins like this are no match for a novice." Turning to Sesshoumaru, she asked, "Shall I intervene?"

The daiyoukai didn't trust the old woman, something about her was off and from the looks of it, the miko seemed to feel it as well.

"You have a cure?" he inquired.

"Of course I do," she assured and proceeded to pull out a small vile from inside her sleeve. "This here is a cure-all. All she needs is one drop to be saved."

Sesshoumaru reached forward, intending to inspect it, but the aged woman snatched it away.

"_However,_ my young lord, payment is required."

A small growl escaped his throat, "How much?"

The smile that stretched far on her face revealed several murky teeth, "My dear, it's not the quantity of payment that counts, but the quality."

He was starting to grow frustrated with her back and forth. "Then what do you require old woman? Make it quick."

"For you, a curse."

Golden eyes narrowed in warning. "You dare try to curse _me, _Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West?"

"Oh I know who you are," she cackled. "And that is my offer, a curse for you in favour of a cure for the little priestess. This is _non_-negotiable, my lord."

"Surely you won't agree to such a dishonourable exchange, Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken piped up.

The daiyoukai ignored him in favour of sparing a glance towards the miko. It appeared her condition was growing worse.

"What kind of curse?" he demanded.

With a scheming expression she whispered, "It's a secret, of course."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

"That's just how it works," the old hag defended quickly when steely claws reached for her neck. "When the priestess drinks the cure, the one making payment is affected with a curse seen fit for the individual. Nothing life threatening of course, it isn't a life for a life type of deal if that's what you're worried about."

Sesshoumaru's claws tightened. "And you have no control over the nature of the curse?"

"None whatsoever," she squeaked.

"Then be done with it. But understand me, if this is a deception, it is _you_ who will be suffering."

"Understood completely, Lord Sesshoumaru," the smirk given was slightly unnerving.

"B-b-but milord!" the imp exclaimed.

"Enough Jaken."

Once the daiyoukai approached the frail miko, he took her hand when informed physical contact was required to create the bond needed for the exchange.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but the cold, limp hand enclosed in his own suddenly disturbed him on an emotional level completely unfamiliar to him. He wanted her to live no matter the cost.

Kagome was eyeing him warily. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

His eyes were focused intently on her own. _He was sure_.

The vile was lifted to dry lips and hovered at an angle until a single drop fell only to be swept away by the pink tongue that darted out to catch it.

"And that's that," the old woman wasted no time rising to her feet.

Sesshoumaru rose as well. "You will stay."

"I see no need," she explained. "Look, the colour is already returning to the young lady's cheeks."

It was true, Kagome looked healthier already.

"And what about the curse?" He didn't feel any different.

"It is futile to ask young lord, because not even I know the outcome that has been decided."

As she made her way back to the nearby trail, she called over her shoulder, "And I would be extra cautious with the monsters that poisoned your friend. I know of them. They are the shadows of hell demons. You cannot sense them, shadows do not have souls. But I know there is a portal of some sort, allowing these demons to release their darkness into the world of the living. It's an evil of which you have never seen. Be wary my lord, extremely wary."

…

"Hey!" Inuyasha burst crudely through the entrance of Kaede's home, interrupting the meal the group was enjoying.

"Don't worry," Shippo assured. "There's plenty left for you."

"No!"

"No?"

"Actually, there's probably even enough for leftovers," interjected Miroku.

"I'm not worried about the stupid food!" the hanyou practically exploded.

Eyebrows shot up all around.

"Something must be wrong then," said Sango putting down her bowl.

"No kidding! Apparently Kagome never made it through the well. I searched the area and I can't find even a trace of her scent. It's like she just vanished!"

Concerned glances were exchanged amongst the allies.

"We wouldn't even know where to begin searching," said Sango.

"Well I'm not waitin' around here and hoping she'll suddenly reappear. I'm going to find her."

Inuyasha was halfway out the door when Shippo was suddenly clinging to his leg. "Take me with you! I want Kagome back too!"

Sango and Miroku were right behind him.

"Certainly you weren't thinking of leaving us behind to do the waiting?" asked Miroku.

"Then let's _go_." Already too impatient, Inuyasha disappeared outside followed by Miroku. Sango hastily faced Kaede and offered a quick bow. "Sorry to leave you with our mess, we'll be back as soon as we can," she said before joining the others.

"Just don't come back without Kagome," the old priestess called after her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

"I think that stuff actually worked," Kagome marvelled, slowly pushing herself to her feet. "I'm starting to feel better already."

Sesshoumaru was beside her quickly, steadying her ascent. "You should rest until you are fully recovered."

"I'll be fine, and I really think we should continue looking for Chi's mom and dad. We still have lots of daylight left to burn."

"You are not completely rid of the poison," he persisted. "And your body is obviously still weak."

Kagome looked up at the daiyoukai, "Sesshoumaru-sama, if I didn't know any better, I would say you're actually worried about me."

At his huff she continued, "And what about you? That old witch, or whatever she is, she cursed you didn't she? Do _you_ feel okay?"

"I am fine. You are not."

"Look," she said, a touch annoyed. "We definitely need to keep going. If I feel like I need a rest or something, I'll let you know, okay?" Turning towards the others and loudly announcing that they were leaving soon, Kagome began walking away with the intention of packing up the few belongings remaining from lunch.

Only she didn't get very far. The demon lord still had a fixed grip on her and he wasn't letting go.

"Sesshoumaru," she said firmly, dropping the honorific. "I'm going to clean up our stuff now. You can let go, I'm not going to fall over or anything." She gave a slight tug for emphasis.

When it became apparent that he wasn't going to release her, she let escape a longsuffering sigh, looked up to meet his gaze, and then paused. The look he was giving her was… different from usual. His eyes were the same golden hue, they still had the same intense glint, but something about the way his gaze had settled on her was strange.

"A-are you sure you're okay," she stammered. It was a little unnerving having him watch her so intently. "Sesshoumaru?"

At the sound of his name, he suddenly snapped back to reality. Blinking a few times, he managed to look a bit awkward, if such a thing was possible from the demon lord.

His grasp slipped from its hold and suddenly he became suspiciously occupied, fiddling with Ah-Un's harness. The dragon youkai who had gravitated across the field to graze on tall grass snorted softly at the interruption.

With wide eyes Rin drew close to Kagome and very softly asked if her lord was indeed ok. The miko smirked to herself, even if Rin whispered, she knew Sesshoumaru could hear them.

"I don't know," she said dramatically. "He seems to be acting a bit strange, I wonder if it's the _curse_."

The little girl's brown peepers grew even larger as she slowly turned to stare at her lord.

His voice floated over the clearing, "I am fine, Rin."

His ears perked when the miko's giggles rang through the vicinity.

…

He couldn't deny it, something did feel different within him. It was so small at first that Sesshoumaru hadn't noticed, but now, he felt there was definitely something lurking inside him. Nothing tangible, more like a feeling, maybe even a thought. The seal around it was very strong, so any interference on his part was easily rebuffed.

Would this thing taunt him? Influence him? Change him? He most certainly would _not_ let it control him.

He had to figure out what this was before it was too late. Nothing good came from curses and he didn't doubt this one was any different.

A quick glance behind confirmed all was well with his pack. At their departure Sesshoumaru had hoisted the miko, who had squeaked at the unexpected movement, on to Ah-Un's back. He told himself it wasn't to assuage worries that didn't exist in the first place, but to ensure the well being of those under his protection. It was ideal for his honourable reputation to remain valid.

Rin and Chi had also joined the priestess on the dragon's back, and the three were in deep conversation discussing ideas and plans on how to find the little rabbit's parents, something that had shifted to the back of his mind since the earlier attack.

They were right, Chi needed to be back where he belonged as soon as possible. Sesshoumaru needed to focus on his own newly acquired dilemma. Perhaps he could find someone who specialized in removing curses. At the very least, it would be convenient to know _how_ to break it so he could go about accomplishing the requirements himself.

"Sesshoumaru."

He blinked and pushed aside his musings. It seemed the miko had ceased to include any honorifics with his name. Surprisingly, he didn't mind.

"Yes?"

"We have to go this way," she stated pointing to the left. "I can sense a shard from the shikon jewel."

"We don't have time to include my brother's ventures within our own," he said dismissing her.

Before he could fully turn back, the cheeky little miko had Ah-Un following her orders. His own beast was trotting away by whim of the stubborn human perched on his back.

"_Miko_," he warned.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru," she called back. "This is part of _my_ mission, it's something I have to do."

"Not with my pack, you're not."

He caught up to them in seconds and stood in front of Ah-Un, blocking them from moving forward any further.

"Sesshoumaru, _please_? It shouldn't take long, its probably just some weak little youkai who came across something shiny. It should be a cinch to retrieve it."

Why did he allow himself to be pulled so easily by this mere human?

Finally he said, "My pack will not be endangered by something that does not concern them. They will stay, you will come."

Ignoring Kagome's hasty words of gratitude and the wide grin now plastered on her face, the daiyoukai threw a quick order over his shoulder, "Jaken stand guard, we will not be long."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

After the miko had stumbled for the third time, Sesshoumaru finally gripped her by the waist and hoisted her up with one arm. With a tiny squeak, she flung her arms around his neck to keep her balance.

"I can walk you know," she protested.

"Is that what you were doing? Your feet weren't doing a very fine job of it then."

"That's not very nice," she huffed.

He tried reason, "We will accomplish this much faster if I carry you."

"It isn't _that_ far Sesshoumaru. See, look just ahead, whatever is moving around behind those trees must have the shard."

"Indeed."

With a quick burst of speed, that startled the miko, they swiftly reached the unknown target. Placing Kagome gently on her feet, the daiyoukai observed the scene.

Before them, a crow demon was making a bloody feast for itself from the dead carcass of an unidentifiable creature. The stink of rotting flesh wafted towards them and Kagome threw her hands up to cover her nose.

_"Gross!"_

"Where is the shard," asked the demon lord.

Easily she spotted the faint pink glow within the innards of the corpse and pointed to the area the crow was pecking at frantically. Sesshoumaru bent to retrieve the jewel, swatting away the bird. It screeched angrily, flapping around his head.

Growling in annoyance, the daiyoukai made short work of the crow youkai, slicing it to pieces with his claws.

Kagome avoided looking at the fresh carnage and focused instead on Sesshoumaru who was now making his way back to where she waited.

"Thanks," she said, with a slight smile of gratitude.

He handed her the shard and watched in interest as it purified on contact. She tucked it safely away with the others and quickly reassured that she could walk back to the others since it wasn't really that far after all.

Before he could reply about preferring to get back as soon as possible, a faint sound reached his ears.

"What is it," she asked, as he angled his head to hear more clearly.

"Crow youkai. I believe they are angry about their fallen comrade."

With wide eyes she suggested, "Maybe we should hurry back then."

"No, we won't be able to lose them easily. I will destroy them."

His eyes fell to the little pout that had pursed her lips together. "You don't have to kill them _all_," she whined. "They're just upset because you killed their friend… Sesshoumaru?"

When he leaned slightly closer, she faltered for a moment, and floated her hands up to hide her face, "Is there something wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

He could hear her words, but there was no stopping him from closing the distance between them. It was as though her small delectable lips had pulled him into a trance and all he could think about was what they would taste like. So close…

"Sesshoumaru!"

The high pitched shriek of his name jolted him and his focus snapped back. _What the hell had he been doing? Had he seriously tried to kiss the miko? Inuyasha's wench no less.  
><em>

But he didn't have time to think about what had just happened, he spun just in time to slice through the oncoming wall of beaks and talons. Behind him, Kagome was becoming frantic.

"Get down," he ordered.

He had not anticipated so many of them. Literally thousands of crow youkai took turns diving and plummeting in aggressive assaults while even more circled high above in predatory formations, awaiting their turn.

This was something he had never seen before, crow youkai _did_ usually seek revenge for their own, but the sheer volume and intensity of this attack was not normal. He could no longer deny there was something strange going on. Those shadow demons, the devious woman who cursed him and the odd behaviour he was witnessing of the youkai before him. He didn't like any of it.

With a sharp flick of the wrist, he destroyed two birds making a beeline towards the miko.

…

That is _enough_! With fresh resolve, Kagome pushed to her feet, and plucked an arrow from her quiver. She was so ending this _now_. Stepping tightly around the livid youkai who was getting nowhere with the swarm, she knocked an arrow and with a deep breath, gathered the spiritual energy swirling within her. Guiding the pink light to the sheath of her arrow, she let it steady a moment, aimed high, then released.

The bright energy expanded, scorching through the sky and leaving behind pure energy and empty air. In seconds, the massive flock had been reduced to a mere few. The stragglers, singed around the edges, flew off in a hurry.

"Well that takes care of that," she announced smugly.

"Do _not_ do that again," a tense voice spoke at her back.

Kagome turned guiltily to face the daiyoukai who seemed to be slightly singed himself.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I wouldn't have actually purified you, you know."

"Hnn."

She squirmed under his gaze, "I'll make it up to you?"

He stepped closer, filling the space between them. A clawed hand brushed debris away from her hair.

"You are correct," he confirmed, before lowering his lips gently to hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, I apologize for the slight delay as I've been under the weather lately. It's germ season...ugh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

From the moment his lord and the miko returned, it didn't take Jaken long to figure out something had happened. What it was exactly, he couldn't tell. Warily, his yellow eyes monitored their every move.

They were obviously going out of their way to avoid each other, the miko's movements were more noticeably tense, but his master's own discomfort didn't escape him.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time progressing forward with their journey, while the miko hurriedly resumed her position alongside Rin, giving the girl a forced smile.

_It was probably her fault, no doubt that troublesome miko did something to upset milord._

But for once he decided to mind his own business, it was probably better for his health anyway.

…

Kagome still felt the heat burning her cheeks and her heart was only now starting to calm. She couldn't believe it.

_Sesshoumaru had kissed her._

At first she had been shocked, frozen in place, muscles tensed. Then, once her brain began to process what she was experiencing, panic mode set in and her hands were on his chest, shoving him away, while her feet hastily propelled her backwards.

Sesshoumaru himself had remained very still and unreadable until the moment his eyes abruptly snapped to hers with a narrowed expression that seemed to throw the blame on her. Then he just stalked away.

This was certainly not the Sesshoumaru she knew. Well, she didn't know him very well in the first place, but he definitely wasn't the sort to go around kissing unsuspecting girls, especially human girls…or maybe any girls at all, for all she knew.

Did the great Sesshoumaru even have any interests in romance? Either way, she somehow didn't think she would be his first choice if he did.

…

Sesshoumaru was absolutely seething. He just _knew _it_._ The way he had suddenly been taking notice in that damnable miko as though she were the most treasured thing on earth. The way it crept up on him unnaturally, leaving his mind in a haze, wanting only her until somehow, mercifully, he'd snap out of it. This _had_ to be the curse.

The miko meant nothing to him, she was merely an ally, and even then, barely so. She belonged to his mongrel of a half-brother. He didn't want her, especially not like _that_. She was mediocre, second-rate, low quality, human.

While his honour wouldn`t permit him to abandon her with their mission still incomplete, he was not going to stand by and let this curse run wild controlling his emotions either. He was going to have to keep his distance from the miko and his senses on alert for anyone who could rid him of this nuisance.

…

_Her skin is so soft_, he marvelled as his fingertips grazed her cheekbones. They became entangled with silky black hair, barely tamed. This female he held, she was perfect. Gently tantalizing and tastefully appetizing.

She smelled like flowers and the sweet forest aroma. He wanted to taste her fragrance, envelop himself in her essence.

Her eyes vanished behind wisps of bangs, hiding the chestnut flecks and bands of gold. Her nose was a slight curve, perfect and centered.

He noticed they were laying on the forest floor, a carpet of golds, purples, and reds beneath them. Drifting leaves cascaded softly on the crisp autumn breeze. But they were not cold.

Gazing down at the beauty before him, his eyes fell to the pink softness of her lips. Shaped like a bow, supple and upturned in a blissful arc. She was content. _Good_.

Small digits reached up, tracing the long triangles adorning his face almost too softly to feel and quick breaths encouraged the rise and fall of her chest, grazing his own upon each intake of air.

He wanted to touch her more, feel her, taste her, become a part of her.

Slowly he lowered his mouth to hers, observing a flick of tongue, enjoying the anticipation.

She was his, she belonged to him. This bliss he had never felt, he basked in it, let it wrap him in its tenderness. He was tired of being hard and cold and he knew the warm body beneath his own would hold him and save him. Maybe even love him…

Sesshoumaru woke with a jolt that didn't go unnoticed by his youkai companions. How exhausted was he to have actually dozed off?

His eyes flicked to the slumbering female from his dreams. She sighed softly in her sleep, snuggling closer to his ward and the rabbit youkai nestled between them.

His mind was brimming with thoughts of her, the remnants of the dream, notions that had never surfaced before. His cold, calculating mind was under siege and he was helpless to stop it.

_This was it. This was the curse at its entirety. Influential, clingy, mind numbing, dominant._

It was making him want her, making him _like_ wanting her. There was no room for the rage he should have felt, no room for stubbornness, for fight. There was no lenience, no give or take. Only desire, only yearning, only her.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, fuzzy and small, his primary goal clung with desperation. He gripped it possessively, and held on with all the strength that remained. Losing it would cost him his freedom and his reputation, all he'd worked for.

He would not fail.

_He couldn't_.


End file.
